In general, a conventional sitting-type hand-controlled shilly car as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. No. 201120550670.2 and Publication No. CN202379023U published on Aug. 15, 2012 comprises a hand-controlled handlebar module, a link rod module and a seat frame, wherein the hand-controlled handlebar module includes a front wheel, and the seat frame includes a rear wheel mounted thereon, and a rear end of the link rod module is coupled to the seat frame, and a front section of the link rod module has left and right pedal rods. The conventional sitting-type hand-controlled shilly car is characterized in that a bushing shaft is extended vertically upward from the bottom of the hand-controlled handlebar module, and a bushing is installed at a front end of the link rod module, and a bearing is installed in the bushing, wherein the bushing shaft of the hand-controlled handlebar module is plugged in from a lower end of the bushing and passed through the bearing in the bushing, and a screw is inserted from an upper end of the bushing and coupled to a threaded hole at the top of the bushing shaft, so that the hand-controlled handlebar and the link rod can be movably swung to provide recreation and fun.
However the conventional sitting-type hand-controlled shilly-car still has the following drawbacks and disadvantages:
1. The whole car is made of steel tubes, and thus the car is very heavy, uneasy to be operated by a child of 3˜5 years old, and unsafe.
2. Although the conventional sitting-type hand-controlled shilly-car can overcome the easy damage of a plastic shilly-car caused by collisions, yet the canvas cushion and backrest tube of the sitting-type hand-controlled shilly-car may hurt children's back and affect their growth and development.
3. The conventional sitting-type hand-controlled shilly-car is assembled by joints, and thus the assembling process takes much time and the assembly may be loosened or may fall apart during use, and thus the car is unsafe and the adjustment of the car is uneasy.